Unintended Affects
by Mug of Doodles
Summary: In exchange for dominance and some DJ equipment, MacCoy shows Glitch how Mo treats him.


**Jesus fuck. Here. Just take it. Its a giftfic for Nautical. Totally diff from what I originally started writing. Semi-fluffish. Angst? Idk. **

** Don't know what Vestax is? Why don't you look it up? (Its DJ related, hinthint). 'Flashbacks' in italics. Just you know what? Dont even read this.  
**

"Ya sure ya wanna do this, kid?" MacCoy asked, raising a brow and looking up at the teen from the bins he was rifling through. They were in a closet of the apartment he was temporarily renting; he was looking for old headphones and Glitch sort of ambushed him from his place by the desk.  
"Ah, yea. Sure. Think I'm ready this time," the young prodigy mumbled nervously, rubbing at the nape of his neck.  
"Guess there isn't a point in me findin' clothes then," he half-joked, the teen seemed despondent. He wasn't in the mood for jokes.  
Glitch didn't reply, but instead awkwardly shambled towards the other with his fingers twisting his suspenders. His crotch purposely blocked MacCoy's line of vision and said male looked up at him with a questioning look. Emeralds darted everywhere but towards baby blues and his stance shifted too many times to count while he scratched at the hairs tickling his neck.  
"Doesn't Mo do this fer ya?" he sputtered out all at once. He was hoping he'd sound cocky but that obviously didn't happen.  
An amused grin spread across the DJ's visage, like he was remembering sessions only him and his partner felt together, "Well, hell yea, but..." He watched several emotions wash over the Korean toprocker, mostly consisting of negative emotions and changed his mind.

"Okay." That was his simple reply and it was a bummer that his expressionless face didn't give away any of his motives.  
"Okay _what_?" Glitch was genuinely curious; did MacCoy want to go through with this? He was answered when MacCoy tugged on his belt, pulling him closer than he'd already been, his nose nuzzling the thick fabric. The action was more than creepy to the teen and he swore he heard him breathe in deeply as if he were smelling him, but the heat in his belly pulsed regardless. Glitch gulped audibly, reaching out to pet golden locks. His grip tightened when freckle-dusted hands unbuckled his belt; MacCoy made sure to bide his time.

"C'mon already," a frustrated Korean snapped.  
"Ya sound like me," the Russian joked lightly, laughter increasing in volume when Glitch finally understood what he was implying and grew an impossible red. MacCoy managed to finally unfasten his belt and unbuttoned black shorts that fell with a heavy thud, the jean shorts making a thick pool of midnight around his ankles. Glitch's body wavered for a moment before the goggled male caught the boy by his hips, holding him steady.  
"Y'might wanna sit down fer this, Glitch." Glitch responded with an embarrassing whine and settled his hands on MacCoy's shoulders for balance, widening his stance.  
"Nah, I got this."  
The Russian replied with a shrug, "Aight. If ya say so."

The Korean let loose a frustrated groan, "Quit teasin' already."  
More laughter, as if he hadn't had enough of it, filled the closet they were in, making Glitch more self-conscious than he already was.  
"Bein' wit' Mo's all 'bout teasin'."  
Another complaint almost left his mouth that instant but MacCoy already had his neon boxers around his knees with a hand around his erection, so instead he practically undulated-his mouth hanging open. A thumb and forefinger pinched the tip, a certain B-boy relishing the way Glitch's face screwed up, his eyebrows furrowing together while his front teeth grated at pink lips. The young locker expected MacCoy to take him straight into his mouth but was surprised when he placed a firm kiss to his hipbone. One hand trailed over his ass, kneading a cheek steadily, while the other grazed his inner thigh.  
"Y'know...Mo's usually the one that does all the sucking to be honest. I prolly suck at this, pun intended." MacCoy dragged the flat of his tongue up his shaft, stopping to lip at the swollen head. A mewl that was worth a month of blackmail escaped his mouth before he shoved his fist into his mouth to muffle the sounds, biting on his knuckles.

* * *

_Mo brought Glitch to his favorite diner, a place his mother used to work as a waitress as before he won the first DC competition and bought her a house, and explained stories to him about old memories or friends that popped up on occasion throughout their night. The young prodigy seemed more enthralled by the opportunity to watch his mentor's mouth move without any repercussions; he was free to soak up every aspect of the other's face. Of course he'd seen his face, but there was something about staring at his crush that made him uncomfortable, like he could be caught at any moment and Mo would notice and his whole life would turn to shit. So the toprocker was content with this.  
"Ya gonna eat'cha pancakes or what?" Mo asked, pausing from his story and pointing his fork at the half consumed stack._

_ To be completely honest Glitch probably wouldn't finish. He'd put just about every diabetic's nightmare on his breakfast: jelly, butter, syrup, candied fruit, whipped cream, chocolate. The entire plate was too sweet for him to eat at this point, something he never thought possible because he still loved receiving Easter baskets, so he pushed the plate Mo's way. The down rocker greedily accepted his offer and Glitch watched with more interest than he should've while the male pushed a triangle through a puddle of syrup.  
"So anyway, there was this guy named Jimbo and he-"Mo was cut short mid-way by another friend that seemed to recognize Mo. Glitch groaned audibly and Mo shot him an apologetic look because he was under the impression that Glitch was caught up in his stories, not fantasies about what he wanted to do concerning breakfast and Mo. His eyes were now trained on the interrupting blond that he was sure would leave after telling Mo about how he used to babysit him and change his diapers or some weird shit like that, but his mood changed from foul to dark after the grinning idiot sat down next to him giggling like a fangirl. _

_The man, who turned out to be MacCoy as he overheard Mo calling him, actually didn't change his pampers but was his best friend in high school before they graduated and went their separate ways. He seemed closer to Mo than Mo ever let on in his occasional stories about all their pranks on Miss Aubrey and the school staff. There was a way Mo's entire body faced him and how his face and whole body seemed to relax around him. It was different from the lazy lax that he usually saw after them winding down after a battle. Their hands touched too many times and their smiles were to gentle to be considered just friendly-they were mixed with something else Glitch couldn't quite place._

_ It made him uneasy._

_ He cleared his throat as means to regain his attention and mustered up the coolest thing his mind could think up at the moment. "Uh, hey." The line wasn't anything he imagined but he swore it could've been worse. He could've said something about chopped liver.  
MacCoy and Mo looked his way at the same time before Mo sputtered an introduction. MacCoy laughed but the prodigy gaped because he'd never seen Mo lose his cool before._

_"Mo's always braggin' 'bout how chill ya are and how he can barely keep up wit' ya at times, kid. Honestly, I got kinda jealous cuz I could remember a time that I was the best thing since canned bread." Mo elbowed him in the ribs but allowed the other to sling his arm over his shoulders and swipe some of his drowning, half-soggy pancake. Glitch wasn't sure whether he should feel elated or disgusted. In some sense he found out that Mo talked about him and gave him recognition, more than he let on, to other people. Then again, he was compared to someone that was hanging all over his mentor.  
He didn't know if Mo would be okay with how he felt about him, but here was some proof hinting at his sexuality-even if he only wanted to experiment. Glitch was sure he could persuade him, at least in his thoughts where his confidence could be turned up by a knob and Mo couldn't keep his hands away from him. _

_The Korean wasn't sure if the emotions wrapping around his heart were jealousy or rage or maybe a mix of both but for the first time in his life he wanted to simply walk away from a table in that dramatic way people did in movies. Watching them fight over his strawberry made his thighs and stomach clench but when Mo succeeded in fitting one into his mouth and away from 'Coy's prying fork he bounced in his seat. He made an audible sound of disdain when MacCoy's tongue met the corner of Mo's mouth before scrambling out of his seat. Mo was calling him back and he could hear MacCoy apologizing in that whiny voice that made him want to squeeze his hands around his throat. He heard the beginning of an argument but he was too furious and pained to care._

* * *

MacCoy's cheeks hollowed out one last time before Glitch doubled over, trying to hug his face to his crotch. The blond made a displeased noise that formed a vibrating ring around his cock and that's when the prodigy exploded with a low whine. The ground quaked beneath him when MacCoy cleaned him and he asked why the older B-boy would do something so intimate if this was a one-time thing. MacCoy responded between the kisses trailing up the teen abdomen that Mo would've done the same for him.

His head felt light but his body felt heavy so he leaned against the wall for support, earning a chuckle from MacCoy. "What?" he challenged. MacCoy shrugged nonchalantly, "Ain't nothin'". He removed and began polishing his goggles while Glitch stood dumbfounded.  
"Tired already? Mo can go for hours, you came in like 2 minutes." The room was quiet except for Glitch's unsteady breathing and the leather of his glove squealing as he clenched his fists.  
He yanked MacCoy down, startling the smirking DJ, and jerked him in for what he thought was a bruising kiss. MacCoy's moan slid down his throat and across his spine, shooting up his confidence. He mimicked 'Coy from earlier and tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth. MacCoy let out a moan that burned the pit of his stomach and his ego. Firmly grasping his ass, the blond leaned closer towards his ear, eyes still half-lidded, "We had a deal, kid."

* * *

_"I was gonna tell ya I was gay, it's jus' that ya always make these remarks and they make me uncomfortable." _

_Holy shit, he made Mo uncomfortable. He made his idol feel uncomfortable! _

_The teen was starting to feel more and more like the bad guy and less like the guy who gets what he wants at the end of a movie.  
"Ya still there?"  
He could tell Mo was worried, maybe broken even, because his cool voice cracked after each breath he sucked in.  
Barely a whisper, "Yea."  
Hell, it wasn't even the fact that he was gay because that meant Glitch had some glimmer of hope. Mo's sleeping arrangements were what brought him down. He saw the way their hands touched and how almost feminine Mo turned around the blond, the way he flirted and let his hands slide across the blond's body more than once while keeping an air of confidence around himself. Perhaps that was another part of the shock-Mo's change in personality, one he'd never seen before. _

_Head throbbing like mad rabbits, Glitch curled up in the beanbag chair in his room and shut his eyes, breathing in the silence. They might not have been exchanging words but knowing that Mo had his receiver crushed to his ear like he did put him at ease. It was sort of funny, he thought, because he always figured he'd be the one to silently plead his case to Mo about his feelings. It turned out to be the other way around.  
_'Hey babe. C'mere already.'_ The voice was faint but Glitch could still hear it in the silence. He didn't miss Mo's breathless laugh. "I gotta...go. Catch ya on the flip side."_

_ Mo sounded hopeful but occupied and eager to hang up, at least to Glitch so the Korean let the dial tone drown out his thoughts without saying goodbye. Glitch couldn't exactly stay away from Mo, there was no avoiding the man he danced nearly every day after school with. He definitely couldn't ignore him because of the fluttery feelings his heart reacted with whenever Mo praised him or gave him a friendly bro-hug. Life would've been easier, but he didn't want to go out of his way to try and avoid the inevitable. So he met with Mo less frequently and MacCoy would be at his apartment on occasion, but the Korean learned to ignore the other even if the blond probed him for information after practice. One Thursday that was deliberately scheduled Mo-time, he found only MacCoy in the flat. Plopping on the tattered couch, he cranked up the volume though he could hear the music perfectly,and drowned out the goggled male's blabbering._

_ MacCoy was bold, something Glitch never counted on because in his head he was untouchable around strangers, and lifted his headphones from his ears to inspect them. He made a snide remark, well it was really a compliment but Glitch didn't exactly like the guy, and snatched his headphones back.  
"Ya look like the kinda kid who knows good music," he started, smiling lightly at the teen.  
"You don't."_

_ His smile turned into a grimace, "Shit, kid. I'm tryin' ta be yo' friend."  
Glitch ignored his last statement and his words felt heavy on his tongue so maybe that was why he dragged them out. "Sooo what're ya s'posed ta be?"  
A surprised look reflected in his countenance and MacCoy genuinely again.  
"A DJ, sometimes a dancer." Glitch didn't have an interest in MacCoy, he wanted to know about Mo._

_ "I don't care. I mean, what are ya ta Mo?"  
"Umm eeyeaaa. Maybe ya should ask Mo 'bout that."  
"I got the newest Vestax at home," he grumbled, bribing the other._

_ Eyebrows raised high with interest before taking a swig of his Sprite from the table. "We fuck. Alot."  
Glitch was maybe expecting him to say they were best friends or, worst case scenario, boyfriends but hearing that blatantly stated like that shocked him. "Um." He didn't have the chance to say anything and even if he did it would've been a series of stutters.  
"We're good friends and we're adults so-"  
"Don't patronize me, man! Why? Why would he even want someone like you?" _

_MacCoy rubbed at his temples muttering how stupid he was to even talk with him in the first place but getting all chummy with him was Mo's idea. The blond was genuinely hurt because Mo didn't want him, he never did, and he never will. "Actually he doesn't. That's it kid, we jus' fuck."  
Glitch was losing his footing and guilt was beginning to seep in after the deep breath MacCoy sucked in and let out as a loud sigh. The blond figured he should finish what he started. The kid wanted to know, he wanted to rake up something that pained him but MacCoy could do the same. _

_"It started before I left for my tour,and um,I figured I had nothin' ta lose cuz c'mon once ya go off into the world ya forget people and they forget you but I didn't wanna forget Mo. I fo sho didn't want him forgettin' me either. So, I don't remember how it happened but the first couple times was at his house-we went at it like rabbits. But when we finished, uh, I guess he realized I wasn't exactly girlfriend material." MacCoy laughed at his bitter joke but Glitch stared rooted to his spot with that same shocked look on his face.  
MacCoy waved his hands to catch his attention, "But he ain't a bad guy, I mean it. I think he still does it for me." If Glitch had any more fight in him he would've called MacCoy out on Mo's pity fucks but the blond beat him to it. "I know what it sounds like, but when he kisses me it doesn't feel like that. It feels genuine but that's prolly jus' me since I really want it that way-want it to mean something."_

_"He isn't gay?"  
MacCoy chewed on his cheek, "He is, but not for me apparently. It's complicated, kid."  
_

_ Glitch suddenly felt disgusted with himself because he felt a little happy, he was happy that what they had wasn't an authentic relationship. The Korean was edgy, probably the adrenaline pumping through his system, and he felt restless and bold. "What's he like?"  
MacCoy shot him an odd look, one eyebrow cocked, but he slipped due to needing to let his feelings out. He'd never actually told anyone about this. "'Course he's gentle but he gets rough and-Shit, my bad, kid this is personal and nothin' I should be sharin' wit' ya." He moved to massage the bridge of his nose, after lifting his goggles, where a major headache was beginning to form. _

What the actual fuck had he been thinking?

_Glitch bit at his lip, wanting to act before the hesitation built up to the point where he couldn't crawl over it, and scooted closer to the blond-who responded with a half-hearted annoyed expression. He slowly reached out to gently rub the DJ's temple, fingertips steady on the pulse, with a nervous smile planted on his face.  
"What's yer angle, Glitch?" the DJ slowly asked, studying him but unwilling to move the cool fingers melting his aches away.  
"Show me how..." he stopped, the soothing circles halted too, and he looked unsure of himself. "I want you to show me how Mo is." "  
Like an impression er what?"  
Glitch deadpanned, not understanding why he or Mo would consider doing anything with this guy. He was embarrassed and was hoping the other would be up on his subtle hints. "I meant how he treats ya in bed and stuff."_

* * *

Air left Glitch's lungs the moment MacCoy pushed roughly up the wall, nipping at his ear with his hand gliding across his thigh. His upper half tensed but his lower body loosened and relaxed into MacCoy's grip. The blond gave him a bit of leeway and trailed his tongue up the Korean's taut throat, the younger toprocker freely allowing him access. MacCoy struggled with juggling Glitch and slipping his own pants off, letting the locker down wasn't in his best interest with him whimpering into his ear the way he was. Glitch surprised him, the both of them, reaching for the pole stretching across the length of the closet and pulling himself up and steady-thankful it didn't break.

The hungry look in MacCoy's eyes excited him, made him feel sexy and wild-something he didn't think was possible. Everything was moving fast, in a pleasant blur, until MacCoy gripped his erection, slicking it over with precum. He had planned for this, the big picture not he tiny events within what they did, and breathed out a series of, "Wait." The hand around him slipped off completely and he choked on a breath.  
"Second thoughts? S'okay," he reassured the other much like Mo would do for him, or any respectable partner.  
"No, no. I-I brought some stuff. It's in my gym bag." MacCoy smirked, "And ya want me ta get it?" Glitch begged, untangling their bodies, and changing his mind.

"I wanna go somewhere else."

Covered in sweat and the smell of sex their exhausted limbs tangled loosely together. Glitch was the first to speak, "I'm glad we moved to the couch."  
There was an awkward but playful laugh afterwards from the both of them as MacCoy repositioned their bodies so that Glitch's thigh wasn't pressing painfully against his cock. "Don't worry 'bout the deal," the blond replied. "Keep it."

"Good cuz I didn't have one anyway, I use a Mac cuz-ahh," Glitch was interrupted mid sentence by a firm pinch on his ass cheek. "Ya lil' shithead. I was actually startin' ta like ya. I'm tellin' Mo," he joked.  
"Please don't," Glitch mumbled. His mixed feelings were confusing him. He didn't like the guy but their mood was light and happy, he couldn't ruin that. When he thought about it he didn't want to.  
"I won't," he replied a bit dejectedly, rubbing the teen's back, "Guess we're in the same boat, huh?"  
There was a pitiful, 'yea' and then a heavy silence.


End file.
